The 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a mobile communication system standardization project is planning to promote the standardization of CoMP (Coordinated Multi-Point) in the release 11 or later (see, non-patent document 1).
In the CoMP, a group of antennas installed in the same place is regarded as a “point,” and multiple points cooperatively perform communication with a user terminal. The group of points performing cooperative communication with the user terminal using one time-frequency resource is referred to as a CoMP cooperating set.
The CoMP includes downlink CoMP and uplink CoMP. Also, various types of CoMP are specified for each of the downlink CoMP and the uplink CoMP.